1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable halogen producing electrolytic cell for chlorinating a swimming pool, spa, hot tub, fountain or other large vessel by positioning the unit on a wall inside the vessel to be chlorinated and permitting water to flow through the unit.
2. Description of Background Art
Disinfection of swimming pools, spas, hot tubs, fountains or other large vessels normally requires the circulation of water through a halogen type disinfectant or by halogen generated within a cell inserted into the plumbing of the filtration loop.
These halogen generation systems generally require 1) cutting or adding the generation cell to the filtration pipe loop or 2) attaching the cell to existing fittings within the body of water.
A common difficulty of the first type is the high cost and large size of the electrodes, which require extensive electronic monitoring equipment to ensure safety and proper disinfection. These systems require that the operation of the electrodes inside the cell coincide with the operation of the existing circulation pump. Sensors must be used to ensure circulation and to accommodate the entrapment of gases produced during the generating process. The second type of system requires the immersion of electrodes under the surface of the water either attached to the inside of the vessel wall or attached to an existing fitting inside the vessel. The difficulty with this embodiment is the necessity to insert wiring through the vessel wall and route wires through existing pool piping which precludes access to the wires for service or replacement and which makes it difficult to remove the electrodes plates for replacement, cleaning or winterizing.